Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including a charger for charging a photoconductor and also relates to a method of controlling the image forming apparatus.
Description of Related Art
In a charger for charging a photoconductor, an overcurrent flows from the charger to the photoconductor in some cases. Because there is a risk that the photoconductor deteriorates due to the overcurrent, the overcurrent needs to be detected. There has been known an image forming apparatus including a detection circuit for detecting the overcurrent.